


Which Way is Up?

by TWriter119



Series: I'll Stop the World and Melt with You [3]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter119/pseuds/TWriter119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts after Golly's break-up (Post "Of Cats in Trees")and follows Rookie Blue cannon through there make-up and end of the season with off screen scenes and an additional character or two so we see deeper into Gail and Holly's lives. How did Gail and Holly handle their time apart? How did they get back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have You Seen Her?

_Shit_ Gail Peck said into her pounding head. _Shit, this has to stop_.  She’d been hitting it hard since she and Holly broke up but it was more.  The first drinks of the night were and F-you to Holly but the ones that put her over the edge were to avoid a scared face and haunting feeling that settled into her.  The face of an innocent eight year old…looking for her mother.  When they met, Gail knew mom died on the floor she and the girl were standing on, but Sophie didn’t. 

“Hey Gail” JJ said into her phone.

“Are you on speaking terms with the chick from Child Protection Services?” Gail asked.

“Jennifer? Sure”

“We had a kid, from a case I worked, her mother was killed” Silence entered the conversation…”I uh…wanted to check on her.”  She finished. 

JJ knew Gail well enough to know she wasn't hearing the whole story but decided to address the part of the story she was getting, “I’ll text you her number and let her know you’ll be calling?”

“Yeah ok”

“Want to get some dinner tonight?”

"I’m on second shift, so…"

“Ok I’ll call you tomorrow”

“Thanks, thanks JJ” Gail said before hanging up.  She got in the shower, time to start a new day.  The phone call an hour later was the moment her life took an important turn. She’d been wallowing around in her sorrow, now it was time to face her feelings and things started moving quickly. Two days later she was on her way to visit the little girl she met in the laundry room.

“Officer, I’m—“

“—Please call me Gail”

“Ok Gail, I’m glad you came to visit, but Sophie’s been through a lot. This isn't police business right?”

“No, no, I mean I’m not here to ask her questions or anything, I…just want to check in on her”

The bespectacled social worker sized up the officer. “She’s playing in the back room.  Why don’t we go see her together”.

Gail agreed and followed the social worker through several rooms in what appeared to be a home for a number of young children. 

Sophie was playing in the corner, pulling a jacket on a stiff-armed doll, an assortment of tiny outfits strewn around her.  Peck stayed at the entrance of the room for a moment as the image of a blood stained floor and the woman who died in her hands flashed in front of her. She breathed.

“Sophie?” the social worker said gently.

The small girl looked up, a half smile on her face, then tilted her head quizzically at the blonde.

“This is Ms. Gail.  She’s a police officer. Do you remember meeting her?” the social worker asked.

A flash of worry, followed by recognition crossed Sophia’s face. Then she nodded slowly.

Gail lowered herself to a squat. “Hi Sophie, I…I wanted to visit you”.

After the ice was broken, meaning Gail understood she didn't need any special wisdom to deal with the little girl, she relaxed and went with it. Sophie simply wanted someone who could help her dress her doll.

An hour later the socisla worker returned to check on them. Gail hugged the little girl goodbye and headed to the front room.  She wnated to continue seeing Sophie and discussed the possibility with the social worker. Gail settled into a routine of visiting her young charge on a regular basis; it helped both of them. 

On the way home from the second visit, Gail felt herself shifting from rescuer to…to…? _What am I here? A big sister?_

“I’m thinking about adopting an eight year old” Gail announced, as she walked in her friend JJ’s front door. 

JJ didn't startle easily, which was an important trait to have as a friend of Gail Peck. Gail tended to start talking about things when she was well past the half-way point, working them out in her head first. “Sophie, from the apartment building?” JJ thought was as good a guess as any.

“Yeah, I've been visiting her in the group home”.

“Wow, sounds like a major life change. Kissing girls and now an interracial adoption? You’re taking this lesbian thing all the way eh?” they both laughed.

 “Wait, I’m a cliché now?” Gail asked crinkling the skin above her nose.

“Mmmm, more like a sign of the times. Want some tea?” JJ said.

Gail nodded and JJ headed to her kitchen.  Returning with two steaming cups. “So is this a done deal or where are we?” JJ asked.

“Thinking about it. I don’t know, some days I can barely take care of myself. I just…” Gail’s voice trailed off. “I can’t get her face out of my mind and I’m not sure if I just feel bad for her or what. A kid is a lot right?”

“Yes” JJ confirmed.

“I don’t believe in all this universe crap yet wonder if Sophie was put in front of me for a reason.” Gail finished outlining her thoughts.

Gail and her best friend talked for a while longer.  Should she have a partner first? Was she ready to be a mom? Was this draw to the yung girl temporary? A result of a shared traumatic situation.

Gail and Holly hadn't gotten as far as discussing kids.  Plus she was still feeling embarrassed at her ham handed attempt to repair things the last time she saw her.  Gail knew better but in the moment went with her “innocent act” of asking Holly if she could explain herself.

 _That shit doesn't work on women the way it does on men Gail_ , _be straight forward and apologize up front, then ask her out for a drink or coffee_ JJ told her flat out.

Gail realized she bombed and was glad she had to go back and see Holly.  In her haste to catch up with the disappearing Izzy, she’d left the evidence, a human thumb, at the coroner’s office. Her second encounter of the day was going to be as advised but instead she ended up characterizing her emotional age as 16.  Though better than puppy dog eyes, this also missed the mark with Dr. Holly Stewart. Holly said she was seeing someone and it was probably true.


	2. Forward Motion

Holly knew they were close, circling the airport in fact.  Enough dates to start having sex but each waiting to see if the other offered first. Holly liked Charlotte and planned to make her move when they met for dinner later this week. 

“How about my place instead?” Charlotte Copeland proffered back to Holly’s invitation to a restaurant.

Holly liked her, Charlotte was easy to talk to. She was the more formal, reserved of the two but in Holly’s experience that could mean really hot in the privacy afforded between two sheets and suspected as much from Solicitor Copeland.

“I’m up for that. What can I bring?” Holly said yes.

“Yourself and…whatever you’d like me to see you in” Charlotte said slowly and with confidence. “Does Lemongrass chicken sound good?”

Holly felt a surge deep inside her. “I’ll be right over…oh, you meant Friday?” she said mockingly. With their next date planned, they exchanged updates of the day's events ensued.

Friday after work Holly went home, showered and changed into her evening underwear, best fitting jeans and a green silk button down.  Working around dead bodies sometimes left a smell on her clothes and it was better to introduce that much later in the relationship.  _Although_ , she noted when stepping in the shower, _somehow Gail never minded. Stop thinking about her. A real flesh and blood woman, who wants you is making dinner and taking you to bed tonight. Focus on her…_

“I wasn't willing to arrive empty handed” Holly said handing a bottle of wine to the Solicitor as she walked through her door.

“Good idea” Charlotte said, “Why don’t you open it for us” reminding herself she didn't have to do everything. Holly was here now, and stunning in an I'm hot but not trying to hard way.

 A meal of delicious food and even more delicious flirting lead to kissing on the sofa.  Holly heated up as Charlotte’s soft lips and firm body pressed against her. She'd decided this was the right thing for her.  Leaning back she released the strain on the top few buttons, exposing where she wanted to feel Charlotte's mouth next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You mean like a Garage Sale?” Nick said looking across the front seat of the police cruiser at his former girlfriend, fellow officer and now friend Gail Peck. 

“No, to donate I guess, like Goodwill.  People have too much stuff”, the blonde officer replied.

“Sure I’ll help. Let me know when”. Nick confirmed.

“We’re not Rookies anymore, I still have crap I had from before the Academy. And I’m ready for a real bed, no more Ikea ” Gail continued.

Holly was a few years older and her home reflected it.  It lacked the college dorm quality Gail’s apartment was hanging on to.  Gail worried what Holly would think of her place the first time she came over.  To Holly’s credit, she seemed only happy to be in Gail’s place, see her things.  Gail always remembered that about the good doctor.

 “And maybe I’ll move, get a bigger place so people can stay and not have to sleep on the sofa or with me” thinking in general and in terms of an eight year-old she's been visiting.

“I think there’s a 2 bedroom open in Andy’s building, I heard her talking about it. Close to work” Nick offered, trying to be helpful.

“Unit 15-7, home invasion reported at 267 Parker Ave” the dispatcher’s voice crackled over the police radio.

“15-17 go ahead” Gail responded.

“Caller states she’s locked in an upstairs bedroom and an unknown number of suspects are in her home”

“Hit it” Nick said as he flipped the switches.  Blue and red beacons lit up the darkness and siren announced their preasence.

“15-17 en route” Gail responded and pressed the accelerator.

The cruiser peeled into the driveway just as two hooded figures ran from the house.  Gail slammed on the breaks.  Before the gearshift was in park, Nick jumped out of the passenger door, “Stop! Police! Get down on the ground!” 

Gail leaped out from the driver’s side.  The hooded figures looked at each other, deciding of they should surrender or split and run different directions.

“No!” Gail read their thoughts, “Get…on…the…ground…now”.

The assailants turned to each other once more.  The man closest to Gail looked back at her, then laid down face first.  Nick’s guy lurched left in an attempt to escape.

“Mm mm” Gail shook her head, moved behind the suspect in her sights, holstered her gun and quickly cuffed him. 

It didn't take Nick long to tackle the runner, who surrendered readily once the brawny officer was on top of him. “Good idea” Nick said slightly out of breath as he clicked the handcuffs tight.

Lights and sirens announced the arrival of two more cruisers.  Andy and Dov jumped out of the first one “Can you take these guys? We’re going in” Gail said. 

“Police, were inside the house!” Nick called.  Both officers had their guns drawn as search procedure required. After clearing the first floor, they proceeded upstairs.

“Mam, this is Officer Peck, stay where you are while we search the upstairs, we’ll get you in a minute”. Two bedrooms and a bathroom door were open, the officers quickly checked the rooms then proceeded to the closed door. Nick and Gail stationed themselves on either side.  Nick nodded to Gail.  “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Rachel, Rachel Tibbs”, a frightened voice said through the barrier.

“Rachel, open the door please and walk straight out into the hallway”, Gail was firm but reassuring.

The door opened slowly, Gail made herself visible and motioned the woman forward.  Rachel looked carefully, making sure the officer was real, then walked out.  Nick ducked in the room behind her. “You’re alone in there?” Gail asked. 

The worry-faced woman confirmed and moments later Nick called “Clear”

“We have two men in custody out front, you did the right thing. Let’s go downstairs and take your statement" Gail nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly started waking up, her semi-consciousness drifting to activities of the night before.  Opening her eyes, the light yellow ceiling and four poster bed reminded her she was not at her place. Stretching and looking to her left, the tussle of reddish blonde hair on the pillow next to her was still. Her new girlfriend was a side-sleeper.  Holly rolled assuming the big spoon position, lips lingering on the soft curve of her neck. 

Charlotte roused slowly, then rolled over and wrapped an arm around Dr. Holly. Kissing the brunette’s forehead, pulling her closer. “Come here” she said sleepily into her ear, wanting Holly on top of her. Holly obliged, she’d been right about the unstated passions of Solicitor Charlotte Copeland, and was ready to be right again.


	3. And So it Goes

 

“So nothing new form the Coroner’s office”? This was JJ’s newest euphemism to Gail’s most recent relationship.

“No” Gail sighed looking out the windshield at the Port below.  Comforted by the activity, everything in transition, coming and going. “I tanked that big time. The sex was good at but made three bad moves in the end. 

"Three?" JJ asked.

"Walking out and not talking to her, half-assed cutesy routine and then admitting that emotionally, I'm a teenager. I wouldn't trust me either” she said honestly.

JJ knew her friend was right, but held out hope.  She’d known Gail since they were kids.  Holly…there was something special about her.  She anchored Gail in a way JJ had never seen before.

“Do you want her back?” JJ asked gently.

“Totally” Gail admitted after a long pause, a tear escaping. “I can’t keep doing this to myself, let’s talk about something else? Sophie was so cute yesterday”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Doc” Steve Peck said cheerfully from the doorway. Holly remained intent, staring into her microscope.

“Hi Holly” Traci said louder, both of them stepping into the lab.

“Hi” Holly looked up, unaware she’d missed the initial greeting.

“We were in the building, thought we’d check on the blood tests from the Tremblay case”.

“Nothing when I came in but let’s see”, she motioned for the detectives to follow her to her office. “One of the samples was so deteriorated I sent it to a specialist I know at the University. The other two we’re handing in-house”. Walking down the hallway, she started to ask about Gail but decided better of it.  Traci sensed it but saw Holly change her mind. Gail's brother missed the whole thing.

Holly checked her email then picked up the phone. After a brief conversation she turned back to the detectives from Division 15, “The DNA sequencing isn't something we can rush so late today or tomorrow.  I’ll call you as soon as I have it”.

“Thanks Holly” Steve said. Traci nodded but felt a pull to stay.  The detectives turned to leave. On the way to the elevator Traci turned back, “I forgot to ask her something, meet you at the car?” she said to her partner and boyfriend.

“Sure” he replied and continued down the hallway.

Holly was staring at her computer. Traci had to announce herself a second time before the doctor turned her gaze. “Wanna get a drink or dinner after work today?”

Holly took a moment to assess the invitation.  She’d gotten to know Traci through Gail and Traci made a point of continuing the newish friendship after the break-up.  It felt a little close quarters though, Traci dating Gail’s brother. “I would love a drink, actually I would love one right now” Holly smiled wryly.  Traci smiled and agreed to text her when her shift ended.

Traci parked her car down the street from Hogan’s Bar and Grill.  She was going to meet Holly at the Penny but at the last minute heard Nick and Gail talking about going there.  She still wasn't sure how to navigate all of this but knew for sure she liked Holly and wanted to get to know her better. Entering the restaurant she spied the long-haired brunette leaned over the bar, carrying on a conversation with the bartender and cocktail waitress.

“Hi, this is Emma and Christopher. Guys, this is Traci” the brunette made the introductions.

“Nice to meet you” Traci said.

“Do you work in the Coroner’s office too? Christopher asked.

“Division 15, police actually” Traci clarified.

“Watch it” Emma said in mock warning turning towards the bartender.

“What?” Christopher professed innocence, I’ve got nothing to hide, I like cops”

“Mmmm. Ok” Emma replied cocking an eyebrow, picking up her drink tray and leaving the bar.

“Seriously, I don’t know why she said that” Christopher protested.  Traci and Holly suspected the friendly teasing was more about Emma establishing to the women that she liked Christopher and vice versa.

“Officer Traci, what can I get you?” the bartender leaned over as the detective made herself comfortable on the stool  next to the forensic pathologist.

“Gin and tonic sounds good” the detective ordered. Christopher smiled and nodded. Traci hesitated for a moment looking down at the bar.  She wanted to thank Holly for calling Steve when she found Gail drinking too much that night but needed to forge a friendship that wasn't based on Holly’s last relationship, especially since it was with her current boyfriend’s sister.

“Thanks for checking in those DNA tests today”, Traci started.  “Actually what I’d like to say is Steve, we, really appreciate you looking out for Gail that night. It was really kind of you. I’m…going to let you decide if you want to talk about Gail.  I’m fine with it but I’m going to ask you about other stuff” the detective exhaled after saying her piece.

Holly looked intently at Traci, “Gail has made it clear we’re over, but it’s not like I want anything bad to happen to her, you know?”

"Yeah, I know" replied detective Nash.

"So, I'm dating the sister of a cop. Want to hear about that?" Holly offered, her voice more tentative than sh'e have liked.

"Hit me girl, I love the the first part of a relationship" Traci's drink arrived, she took a sip then settled in for the story.

Holly told Traci about Steve, how he reacted differently than the other guy cops and then why.  Meeting Charlotte and their first few dates.  Holly wasn't sure how far she would go with her information but at each step, Traci seemed totally cool and really interested.  So, she ventured further.

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it? Traci responded to the last part of Holly's story, the part where she was being taken care of properly.

Her own relationship was heading the other direction

 


	4. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

It wasn’t fading, Holly’s desire to touch and be touched by Officer Gail Peck.  She knew it, Charlotte sensed it and although the dates and sex had been great, Holly had been holding back emotionally and Charlotte knew the good doctor wasn't ready to move on. 

“-Holly” Charlotte intervened in the middle of a winding explanation/conversation/kind of break-up speech. “Do you love her?”

A long pause gave the answer before she spoke it. “Yes…” Holly said

 “Then go to her” Charlotte Copeland ended their relationship.  “I like you, a lot actually”, emotion creeping into her voice, “…but I want to be with someone who is sure they want to be with me”.

Holly nodded, knowing Charlotte was right. Tears filled the doctor’s eyes. “I thought…” she got out before choking on emotion.

“I know” Charlotte smiled as much as she could. “Now you have to go Dr. Stewart before I end up in an old habit of chasing women who aren't available”.  She mustered a half laugh.

Holly smiled through tears but took her cue.

_Call me if you change your mind_ , Charlotte begged herself to keep saying, only in her head.

_No harm no foul_ Charlotte rationalized closing the door behind Holly.  She didn’t feel used.  Her brother told her before he introduced them that Dr. Stewart was recently dating a cop.  Holly hadn't lied to her.  Leaning back against the inside of the door, she let her tears flow freely. She would miss the librarian with the magic fingers. Holly was being honest, trying to move on. _Sometimes, you just can’t_ she surmized.

The cold wind smacked Holly in the face as she stepped out of the building. She was grateful for the shock as it helped keep her emotions in check long enough to make it to her car. She started the engine, turned on the heat and wrapped her arms around her waist _. What am I doing? In love with a woman who dropped me and wouldn't say why. Pushing away a woman who genuinely likes me, and is willing to talk, even the hard conversation we just had…No… I can’t do this, I can’t go back to Gail_.   Her resolve intact for the moment, Holly put her car in gear and headed home for a hot shower and a long cry. _Why is this so complicated?_

_\------------------------------------------_

“For real for real?” JJ asked her best friend, “Adopt Sophie?”

“I know, it sounds weird even when I say it but it also sounds like the right thing to do. What, you don’t think I’ll be a good mom?”

“I didn’t say that” JJ quickly interjected, “I said this seems sudden”.

“We’ve talked about it” Gail protested.

“Yeah but it seemed like that, just talking”. JJ said.

“Well now I’m talking about doing it” Gail said plainly. “I did something else today, I wrote a letter to Holly. My life is changing. I want to clean things up, before I move on” Gail finished bringing her friend up to date.

\------------------------------------------

Wow Buzz, this is all happening fast” Holly said into her office phone, looking again to make sure her door was closed. “San Francisco?”

“It’s a great opportunity, you’re my first call.  The Chief is Dr. Harold Whitaker”, he said to his protege.

“Harold Whitaker of the Body Farm?” Holly said referring to the natural forensics lab at the University of Tennessee.

“That’s the one” Buzz replied.

Buzz was chief of Holly’s residency program and took a liking to the idealistic young doctor early on.  She became his star student and he had the chance to mentor a young mind.  There was more to it, they both knew .  At first Holly wondered if he liked her, in that way.  She made a few comments overtly to let him know her predisposition, hoping it wouldn't change anything.  Six months into her residency, she understood it was truly a mentor/mentee relationship, and that Buzz had lost his daughter to a drunk driver when she was 16.  He never had a chance to have a relationship with his daughter as an adult so he found some solace for this in his work.

\-------------------------------------------

A week later Holly's plane touched down at  San Francisco International Airport, "SFO". The locals call it by it's IATA code she learned. After checking into the hotel, she explored the city by the bay before her interview the next morning.

“All the right answers so far” Dr. Whitaker said to the glasses clad lanky brunette sitting across the conference table. He stared silently for a moment and closed the folder with Holly’s name on it.

He’d given her the speech, this isn't like it is on TV.  She won’t be rushing to crime scenes several times a day like Dr. Maura Isles and CSI Miami? No one has databases like that.  Forensics requires legwork, patience and the ability to handle the worst of what humans do to each other without it taking you under.  That last part was a gene you either had or didn't. Forensic Pathology isn’t a cave to run to because you’re scared you can’t make it as a surgeon or pediatrician.  In other areas of medicine you help many and loose only a few patients.  In forensics, we only meet people in their past tense.

This wasn't news to Holly, but she let the established gentleman tell her anyway.  She read him as more paternal than patronizing and it set her at ease.

“Why did you really go into this?” Whitaker asked again, leveling his eyes on her.  Holly considered reiterating her stock answer then changed her mind.

“What brought you into the feild?” she asked.

Whitaker was taken aback.  This was a first.

Five minutes into the interview, he thought he sized Holly up.  She’d done well in medical school and received high praise from her general residency. He hadn't spoken to anyone in Toronto yet but expected the same report if he did. She didn't get into medical school on a legacy bid.  She wasn't from money, far from it. This intrigued him.  He’d seen his share of doctors, trying to look the part of the rich kids, hoping becoming a MD would make all their beliefs of privilege come true. The young Dr. Stewart was paving a different path. Somehow showing and not showing who she was, all at the same time.

Intrigued by her and her question, he shared his interest in forensic pathology, then lobbed the ball back in Holly's court.

"Well for one thing, I'm good at it. Really good at it. I like solving mysteries. And.." she hesitated then decided to just tell her truth  . "I can speak for them when they can't speak for themselves. It's important to have someone who will speak up for you, claim you."

The last part was personal, emotional he could tell. Then again, everyone's career choices were if you dig deep enough.

The good ones were compassionate, curious, tenacious and found there happy place in minutia. _Check, check, check, check_   Whitaker thought.  "We'll be making a decision in the next month or so. Thank you for interviewing".  

Holly stood up and shook the senior pathologists hand and left for the airport.


	5. Rearrange Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golly's back!

A week later, file in hand, Holly was on a mission to collect Ms. Gail Peck.  “Wait, wait, what’s going on?” Gail came up for air, up from Holly’s passionate kiss.  They were on the right side of the two-way mirror of the interview room.

Holly went on to explain that she still wanted Gail back.  That was all Gail needed to hear. Without hesitation, she grabbed the doctor’s shoulders, feverishly drawing Holly’s lips into her mouth.  Holly wanted to see her for dinner but Gail had another commitment, it was her first step towards adopting Sophie.  When Holly asked her over for dinner, Gail said she had plans.  Holly thought Gail meant a date, Gail didn’t dispel it. And didn’t offer an alternative.

Later that night, Gail lay in her new bed staring at the ceiling, the clock, the letter on her bedside table.  Written and addressed but unsent.  It had been a big day, meeting with the adoption counselor and saying “Yes” out loud, “Yes” she wanted to start the process of becoming a mother.   _Was I being private or coy?_   She asked herself about her reaction to Holly inviting her over to get back together.  The adoption thing was new and almost all Gail could think about that day.  Holly was familiar, Gail wanted to say “Yes” to her too. _Home from my family thing. Tomorrow night?_ She texted at 11:23pm.

Holly rolled over in bed. She’d been up since four am, waiting for the daylight.  Sure she wanted to try again with Gail, she hadn’t factored in that Gail may not want the same thing. Holly turned on her bedside lamp and reached for her book, picking up the phone on top of it first. _That would be great_. _6?_ she responded with relief and jumped out of bed to double check she had everything for Gail’s favorite meal later.

Gail checked her phone twice as she changed into her uniform.  She and Holly were set for tonight but she was hoping to text or talk today. _Duh… it’s your turn Peck_ , she said in her head as she sat on the bench next to her locker and started typing.

_What made you change-_ she started then hit the back button until the letters went away.

_On thumb day, what I meant to say_ \- she erased.

_I’m adopting_ -, she wrote. No that wasn’t right either.

_It was good to see_ -

“Ugh, this is lame” Gail started to pocket her phone then stopped.

_I liked kissing you yesterday_ is what she really wanted to tell the good doctor and hit the send button.

\-----------------------------------------

“Not tonight, actually I have plans” Gail responded to Dov’s invite for a drink at the Penny.

 “Last night and tonight?” He asked with his eyebrows, referring to her recent lack of availability.

“I have a life you know”. Gail thought she sounded sarcastic but wasn’t going back to finish the conversation.  She’d spent most of the day thinking about what to say to Holly.

The knock at the door caught Holly’s breath, her antique clock showing the big hand on the twelve and the little hand on the six. She crossed the living room to her front door. “Hey” the brunette smiled.

“Hey yourself” Officer Peck was never so happy to see those glasses.

Gail walked in and Holly closed the door behind them. Holly reached out for Gail’s coat as it slipped off her back but Gail laid it across the back of the leather chair like she always did. Holly’s heart felt warm as she smiled. She’d missed the blonde and took the opportunity to check out her curves. Gail headed to the kitchen, Holly behind her. Neither ventured further in the conversation.

Gail headed for the stool on the far side of the kitchen island. She was used to sitting there while Holly cooked. Her breath caught momentarily as her mind flashed to another memory, slowly opening Holly’s robe and reaching between her legs.

“Wine or bourbon?” Holly’s voice snapped Gail back to the present.

“Wine’s good” she said.

“I-“ they both said at the same time, then laughed.  Holly handed Gail her drink.

Gail was going to take a sip, a few gulps actually, then put the glass down. “I’m sorry” Gail said earnestly.  She’d rehearsed many variations of her speech, all of which eluded her now. She looked down at the counter, then back at her girlfriend. “Brave, I always thought of myself as brave and I am…but when it came…It total flail on my part Holly” Gail held her hands up in the surrender position.  “I was upset, then after I stormed out I was embarrassed, I avoided you and for my big finish…” Gail’s voice cracked slightly as her emotions crept to the surface. “I acted like an idiot by…” Gail’s words were finished with her before she finished her sentence. Gail held her ground and Holly’s eyes.

Dr. Holly Stewart looked carefully at Officer Gail Peck.  Emotions rising in her, anger, fear. She set her jaw. “I need us to be able to talk”, Holly said firmly, then softened.

Gail placed her hands firmly on Holly’s shoulders, then cupped her cheeks. “Got it” she reassured the doctor.  Tentatively pressing her lips into Holly’s. Gail continued slowly and deliberately, blues searching browns every few kisses. Then took Holly’s hand and headed for the sofa.  They had much to discuss. More importantly, Gail had something to prove; that she was here for Holly.

Gail thought they would talk but Holly leaned her back against the arm of the sofa before they sat down and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her in closer. “I want you on the sofa” Gail whispered in Holly’s ear after she was sure both their centers were flowing.

“We should focus on our strengths for a while?” Holly raised an eyebrow, then slipped her tongue part way into Gail’s mouth.

Gail groaned.  Reminding herself she was taking care of Holly tonight, she stood and maneuvered the brunette onto the sofa then straddled her. “It’s kinda hot, I need to get some of this off you”.  Gail’s fingers feathered there way underneath the hem of Holly’s shirt.  Holly lifted her arms gladly. Gail gasped at the site of the lacy bra covering Holly’s soft breasts and attended to them with her hands immediately.  Holly put her hands on top of Gail’s, they squeezed her breasts together.


	6. Taking Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Mercy! :-)

 

Gail leaned forward, pressing her body against the hands pressing on Holly’s hardening nipples.  “Put your head back” Gail whispered.  Holly slipped her glasses off and laid the back of her head against the top of the sofa.  Gail rose over her, pressed her lips hard then signaled gently with her tongue. Holly welcomed her sucking her in deep.  

Gail started to come up for air but Holly quickly put her hands on the blonde locks and held her fiercely against her lips.   She wanted as much of the officer as possible in her. Gail stayed and ventured several finger tips along the lacy outline on the chest beneath her. She detached their lips, blue eyes checking  brown.

Holly was desperate for Gail to be on her, in her.  With a final kiss, Gail loosed Holly’s left breast from its lacy covering, squeezed just the way she likes it and started a path of kisses down the side of her neck, her free hand, thumb resting gently on the corner of Holly’s lips, available for her much desired oral contact.  Holly took Gail’s thumb in her mouth and arched her back as Gail gently rolled the free nipple.

Gail reached her hand from Holly’s breast down to her belt buckle, “It’s time for these to come off”.  Holly immediately unhooked her belt and both women worked feverishly to get Holly’s jeans off. Holly reached for the button securing Gail’s pants but Gail decided more was better in this instance and moved Holly’s hand to her waiting breast.  The black lace panties on the brunette Gail expected, Holly always coordinated. But her breath quickened as her eyes fixated on a red heart embroidered over the place she desired to taste.

During the distraction, Holly took the opportunity to lean forward and lay kisses on Gail’s chest. Gail climbed back on to Holly and arched into the contact then kissed Holly hard.  Gail cold feel Holly trying to spread her legs, her outer thighs pressing against Gail’s inner.

“I can’t wait much longer” Holly said with emotion and desire in her voice.

 Gail felt a tear emerging. Holly was so vulnerable, so open, so willing to be in need of her. Gail shifted so straddle Holly’s right leg and reached into her panties.

“Ohh!” Holly tossed her head back as Gail reached a fingertip into her wetness. Gail plunged her middle finger inside the slick space, Holly gasped then brought her forehead to Gail’s.  Both women stared down to see Gail Peck moving in and out of Holly Stewart. Gail wanted this, but something else first. 

“I want to eat you for dinner” she said hoarsely. It wasn’t a suggestion.  Gail stood and pulled Holly’s panties off, flinging them behind her. Then kneeled, wrapping her hands around Holly’s hips to pull closer to the edge of the sofa.  Holly cried out at the first suction Gail applied to her bundle of nerves and spread her legs even wider.

Gail dropped down lower, inserting her tongue into Holly’s center, licking her walls, then slid back to her clit, keeping her tongue supple for the broad flat stroked Holly loved so much.

 When they first started dating, Gail thought a lot about going down on the good doctor.  She didn’t have an aversion to it, simply, she was totally inexperienced. She sought advice from her best friend but at the end of the day it was about taking the plunge.  Gail was relieved and grateful that Holly focused on Gail’s willingness rather than her lack of experience. Holly had a way of saying what she wanted without making you feel like you didn’t know what you were doing.

“Shit! I want you inside me” Holly gasped.

Gail lifted Holly’s right leg to lay over her shoulder, “I want you to come more than once tonight”.  Gail returned to her work, Holly groaned, placing her hands on Gail’s head, knowing her pleasure would be extended.  Gail gathered the hardened bud in her mouth and sucked rhythmically.  Holly’s gasps of pleasure urged her on. As she neared her peak, Gail provided more suction and Holly thrust her hips harder into the blonde. “I’m coming, I’m coming” Holly announced in a high pitched voice, then arched severely letting out a long groan.  Gail saw a tear escaping the doctor but finished Holly off from where she kneeled.

Holly lay breathless, head against the back of the sofa, eyes closed. Gail moved away from her now sensitive bud and languished between her inner thighs.

“Come up here” Holly reached for her girlfriend.  Turning to lay full length on the sofa, she reached to pull Gail on top of her. “Wait, take those off first” she said eying Gail’s jeans.  

Gail quickly disrobed, kicking her pants aside. 

“All of it” Holly unhooked her bra and removed her panties, she wanted nothing between them.

Gail lay on the full length of Holly’s body and kissed her deeply. Shifting to one side, she reached a hand down between Holly’s deep folds.  

Holly intended on making Gail come next but Gails purposeful approach let her abandon that plan.  Holly was soaking wet in Gail’s hand and the officer wasted no time slipping two fingers inside her. Holly grunted in pleasure.  Gail reached slowly deep inside her, curling her fingers to rub across the spongy pleasure spot on her way out. 

Holly rocked her hips against Gail’s thrusts.  Arms wrapped around Gail’s back and neck, she encouraged the deep thrusting she loved so much.

Gail lost herself inside Holly’s passionate moans, bucking against her thigh as the brunette came hard. Gail came soon after, never wanting to be far away from Forensic Pathologist Dr. Holly Stewart again.

Two tears escaped as Holly held Gail closer than humanly possible. “I love you” she whispered, hoarse with emotion.  She’d tried. After Gail walked out on her, she tried over and over to reach her.  When silence greeted every attempt, she tried to get over her. When a colleague introduced her to his sister Charlotte, Holly tried to move on.  In the end, none of it worked. For better or worse, she was still in love with Gail Peck.


	7. Turn About is Fair Play

The beeping of the oven timer pulled Gail from the half-conscious space she was drifting in.  Her head resting on Holly’s shoulder, lips pressed into the neck.

Holly rubbed her palms up and down Gail’s back.  She needed to get dinner out of the oven but wished she never had to leave this place, blissfully intertwined with Gail.  _What if I get the job in San Fran?_ She asked herself. “I should get that” Holly said stroking her lover.

“Won’t it turn off by itself?” Gail whined, re-snuggling into Holly’s neck.

“If the fire department comes we won’t be alone” Holly bantered.

Gail peeled herself off her woman, giving the brunette her best mock eye-roll.  “Hurry back” she said.

Holly quickly turned off the oven, set the steaming dish on the counter and grabbed the open bottle of wine on her way to the living room.

“Hungry or thirsty?” Holly held up the bottle of wine as she strode naked towards Gail. _So beautiful,_ she thought.

Gail lifted her wine glass, “Thirsty for that, hungry for you” she said.

Holly poured wine into the waiting glass, then into hers. She wanted to tell Gail about the interview she’d been on but decided to wait.  So much was up in the air. Right now Gail was in front of her and Holly wanted to keep it that way.

Gail patted the space on the sofa next to her.  Instead of sitting, Holly collected their drinks, moving them to the table. Gently laying Gail back on the sofa, she climbed on top of her.  Gail reached up to lift Holly’s glasses off.

“Not yet” Holly said quietly and pressed her lips gently.   “I…need them to look into your eyes”. Holly kissed her again. “Not too weird is it?” she asked.

Gail cocked her eyebrow, “Umm, they’re your eyeballs, wear what you want” she said.

Holly looked carefully through her glasses to see if Gail was kidding.

Realizing she may have stepped in something Gail reached up clasping either side of Holly’s face and said “Hey, I’m kidding, I mean I’m fine with it.”

“Good” Holly responded without explanation, although Gail thought there was one.

Gail was on a roll, “Let’s see…realizing I like girls? Figuring out these lesbian signals for when you’re going to carry me to bed, going down on a woman the first time.  No big deal.  But, wearing your glasses during sex, yeah, _that’s_ gonna be an issue!” Gail tickled Holly’s ribs and they both burst into laughter.  A few minutes later; “Actually, I’m digging the whole sexy librarian thing you have going on” rocking Holly against her center. “Keep doing it” she said as her breath caught with desire.

Holly did.  She took over the pace, rocking gently to see how much she could turn Gail on from this position. Setting a slow pace, brown eyes lazering into blue, Holly wanted to see every detail of Gail’s rise.

“Oh Holly” Gail groaned, arching her neck back breaking eye contact.  It was fucking intense, those glasses.  This was the part from before and now that Gail was still getting used to.  The intensity, the intimacy, what it means to come with your lover looking into your eyes.  Letting Holly see every nuance of how she affected her.

Holly also knew it took time to let someone in and gave Gail the relief she was craving by moving away to kiss her neck, then collarbone before returning to her lips.

Gail ran her fingers through Holly’s hair and slipped her tongue into her mouth.  The thrill deep inside her was building. She loved this but wanted, needed more.

As if reading her thoughts, Holly slid over to straddle one leg and reached her hand to Gail’s center, gently running a fingertip parting her moist fold. She was going to look into her as she came tonight but for now concentrated on gently sucking her neck.

Gail arched into Holly’s hand, wanting more contact. Holly gave it to her.  She was in no mood for games, teasing or anything other than showing the police officer how much she missed her. Holly slipped two fingers inside the blond. “Like that?” Holly asked the breathless woman under her? She knew the answer was yes but it turned her on to hear it.

“Yeesss” Gail groaned out, moving her hips in time with Holly’s thrusts.

“Look at me” Holly urged her.

Gail opened her eyes, Holly looked in.  “Holly?” Gail’s voice came as a warning.

“Yeah” Holly answered reassuringly as she rubbed the rough patch of skin inside her lover.

“Holly?” a higher pitched warning.  The intensity of keeping her eyes open and in contact with the browns of one Dr. Stewart was overwhelming but Gail held on.  Never had she been so vulnerable, or felt so connected. This was a whole new ballgame.

Gail strained at the final moments to keep from closing her eyes, Holly almost cried at how deep Gail was letting her in. Gail squeezed the skin on the doctor’s back, other hand grabbing a handful of hair and some part of an ear as she lifted her forehead to touch Holly’s. For a moment, Gail worried what Holly thought of the look on her face. 

Holly saw her vulnerability and rubbed her special spot faster reward her.

Gail thrust her hips wildly and let out a long noise, halfway between a groan and a scream, shocked at how long she came. Desperate for Holly’s tongue in her mouth, she crashed her lips into the brunette until her need for oxygen became acute.

“Fuck let’s do that again” Holly gasped, “I love you”, she hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Me too, but I need to eat first” Gail was catching her breath.

Holly smiled, because they just said I love you and because she loved Gail’s honest, unapologetic attitude when she needed food.


	8. Back to Reality

“Nooooo” Gail said in a gravelly voice, tensing the arm wrapped around Holly’s waist from the big spoon position. “Where are you going?” she wined.

“I have to go to work” Holly teased, turning her body to face her police officer girlfriend.

“That’s what you said yesterday but then you called in” Gail reminded her.

“We’ve been in bed for three days now” Holly giggled.

“Your point?” Gail said wryly.

Holly rolled Gail on her back and climbed on top of her, giving her a peck on the lips. “I have a case to prepare for”, she kissed again, “samples to review”, kiss, “written report to send to the Solicitor”, kiss. “We don’t want the bad guys getting away right?” she smiled, leaving Gail with a lingering kiss.

“Can we vote?”

“Gail!”

“I know, I know, I’m not serious, maybye.” Gail said, reluctant to leave the perfect bubble they’d lived in since Friday night.

Holly turned on the shower.  “Are my glasses out there?” she called to her girlfriend.

“I don’t see them” Gail replied.

Holly retraced her movements in her mind. W _e had sex everywhere_ she mused. _The sofa, leather chair, hallway, bedroom, bent over my desk.  Kitchen, I had them last night in the kitchen when I made dinner_ she remembered.

“Found them. They were on the floor” Gail said as she rounded the corner into the master bath. “On account of you rocking the fuck out of the bed” she said, wrapping her arms around Holly’s neck, then kissing her.  Tongues plundered each other, hands grabbed at naked skin. 

Before Holly knew it she was turned on again. “Ok” she said after coming up for air. “I really have to prepare for my case”.

Gail crinkled her nose but did understand and resisted the urge to add shower sex to their list of activities for the weekend. That could wait for tonight.

Holly walked into her office, still partly in a daze. It had been less than a week since she reclaimed Gail Peck but it felt like two.

“Morning Dr. Stewart, are you feeling better?” her assistant Jarvis MacDonald asked.

“Uh, yes, one of those 24 hour things” Holly replied.

Jarvis noted his boss seemed happy. “I pulled the specimens for the Lachapelle case.”

“Thanks, I’ll start reviewing them in a few minutes.” Holly looked at him. “And Jarvis, thanks for asking” she smiled letting him know all was well.

Emili’ Lachaperelle was a cold case Holly ran across a few months ago.  In 1995, the widow was found deceased in her home.  Samples of blood, tissue, clothing and fiber from the autopsy were stored in the coroner’s office as the then chief corner was not willing to rule the death natural or accidental. Holly reviewed the former chief’s notes and even contacted him, taking a weekend trip to Victoria Island where he was living out his retirement.

“Dr. Stewart” A grey haired impeccably dresses gentleman said after opening the door.

“Dr. Hesch?” Holly said brightly.

“Please come in and call me Robert” he offered graciously, then signaled for her to follow him. “I have lunch for us on the porch. Eat first then get too the details of the case?”

“Sounds great”.  Holly took in the rooms as they walked towards the back porch.  She’d established a phone relationship with him in recent months and in the process of asking around about the case, found he had been well respected by law enforcement and heard many in the coroner’s office were sorry when he took an early retirement.  And, rumor had it, he was involved with the woman who ran the forensics lab at the time.

The furnishings fit the costal location and were substantial but not overstated.  Over lunch Robert asked Holly about herself.  She shared some of her past and asked how he became a medical examiner, estimating he’d likely graduated medical school in the mid-seventies. She also noted he was careful to steer clear of her personal life and neglected to offer any information about his own.  Although clearly a dignified, private person, she felt the familiar dance. Men who made their lives with women have no reason to be careful about including this in casual conversation.

“Let’s get started” Robert said heading them to his office.

Holly could feel his enthusiasm and wondered how forensic pathologists occupied their time after retiring from the mystery solving business. Sitting in his office, Hesch took Holy through his case notes, official and private. Late into the afternoon they discussed his thoughts, suspicions and observations.  Hesch always suspected Emili’ Lachaperelle’s son was involved in her death, but could never prove it.

Hesch offered Holly tea and went to prepare it.  Holly looked around the office and laughed to herself, it wasn’t dissimilar to her own. Stacks of journals, papers, case notes, a bookshelf including textbooks old and new.  In front of an early addition of Grey’s Anatomy, Holly spied a picture of a much younger Dr. Hesch. Dark hair with horn-rimmed glasses standing in front of a lab bench, next to a blond woman, both of them hands in the pockets of their white lab coats. Then a button with a symbol that was old, but recognizable to Holly. Everything made sense now.

“Earl Grey for you” Robert said entering the room with two mugs.

“Who’s this?” Holly reached for the mug he offered with one hand while pointing at the picture with the other.

“Dr. Kathleen Parker, she ran the lab during my tenure. An excellent scientist and a good friend” Hesch said.

“What edition is the Greys?” Holly asked knowing the standard anatomy text was first published in 1858.

“You have an excellent eye, that’s a fifth edition, first American publication, 1908”.

Holly was truly impressed. “I’d like to take a look at that tomorrow”.

“Splendid. I usually take a walk this time of day, would you like to join me?” Robert offered.

Holly nodded.  They discussed the case a few more minutes as she finished her tea, then donned her jacket and headed outside in the evening air.

Driving to her hotel room, Holly was glad she’d made the trip to visit Dr. Hesch in person.  She liked and admired him. He was honorable, sharp minded, politically savvy and had a passion for justice. Holly hoped the next day would go well and Robert would be open to her calling from time to time.

\----------------------------------------------

 “What if I ran a RAG analysis on the fibers?” Holly blurted out as Dr. Hesch answered the door the next morning.

“Wouldn’t be sensitive enough on a sample this age would it?” Robert furrowed his brow.

“True, except we are testing an enhanced version of the standard RAG in our lab right now” Holly said.

The two forensic pathologist spent the rest of the morning discussing the case and next steps.

Taking her leave, Holly said “I’ll call you next week with an update”. Then decided to go for it. “If it works for you, I’d like to be able to call you from time to time, about a case or office politics”, Holly was just direct like that.

Robert took one of Holly’s hands in both of his, “Dr. Stewart, this has been a wonderful for me.  I would be honored if you would call.”

Holly wanted to lean in and hug him but respected the formality he displayed. _Maybe next time_ she thought.

 A beeping noise drew Holly’s focus from her microscope, “Coming home for Lunch?” Gail texted.

Holly smiled but knew better. “I feel like an early night. Pick up dinner for us? ;-)” by which both women knew Holly wanted to get Gail in bed as soon as possible.

“Done” Gail texted back.


	9. Bombs and Other Things that Go Boom!

“I’m home” Holly called, closing her front door behind her. “Smells good. Indian?” she said walking into her kitchen.

“From Raja” Gail smiled, setting plates on the bar. “Hungry?, she added, moving things along.

“Yessss” Holly dragged her response out, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m ready to eat” she said, brown eyes looking deeply into blue.

Gail felt a twinge inside her. Holly had some kind of magical power over her.  When they were close like this, Gail couldn’t imagine being away from her.

Holly reached a hand down, running her fingers just inside the waist of Gail’s pants, glass she was wearing yoga pants.

Gail’s breath hitched and she reached slightly parted lips up towards Holly.

Holly kissed Gail, slid her fingers inside her pants and her tongue in her mouth.

Gail held Holly’s shoulders, feeling weak in the knees already.

Holly slid her fingertips inside Gail’s underwear, Gail thrust her hips forward it increase access.

Holly groaned when she felt how wet Gail was. Gently biting Gail’s neck, she slid her finger inside the slick folds.  No additional foreplay needed, Holly leaned Gail against the bar and dropped to her knees, removing the blonde’s shoes, then pants and underwear. 

Gail leaned her elbows back on the bar and spread her legs as Holly kneeled beneath her.

Holly lathed Gail’s clit with broad strokes, feeling the bud engorge, then licked the sides ensuring the little lady it was safe to come out to play.  Once enlarged and hard, Holly sucked rhythmically on the bundle to Gail’s ever increasing moans.

Gail alternately tossed her head back squeezing her eyes shut to intensify the feeling and looked down to see the brunette consuming her center. She came like a shot, her stomach muscles clenching involuntarily jerking her body over Holly’s head.  Practiced, Holly already had a hand near Gail’s ribs and tilted her head to the right so Gail didn’t crush her as she pithed forward. Lips lingering to finish her girlfriend off.

Holly wiped her mouth on her way north towards Gail’s other lips. “I’m ready for dinner now” she said shooting Gail an assured look.

The women enjoyed dinner, followed by another night of passion. 

“Peck” Nick said as he walked along side Gail in the parking lot Division 15.

“Hey Nick” Gail surprised herself and Nick with her cheerful tone.

Nick eyed his fellow officer carefully using his peripheral vision until they parted ways into the changing areas.

“Hi Holly” Traci Nash called from the doorway of Holly’s office.

“Oh Hi Tracy” the doctor responded, looking up from her computer.

I have th final report and evidence inventory from the Tremblay case for your files.

“Thanks”, Holly stood up to take the folder.

Nash noticed a lightness about the doctor she hadn’t seen in a while. Holly reached and Tracy didn’t quite let go once both had their hands on the folder. “You seem…happy today” arching her eyebrows in inquiry.

Holly smiled, tilting her head, wishing her emotions weren’t so obvious. Glancing into the hallway she motioned Tracy into her office. “I” she said dropping to her chair. “Gail and I are back together”.

Tracy put her hand to her mouth, “Oh my God, that’s great! When? How?

Holly motioned for Nash to take a seat.

“Tell me everything girl, and don’t tiptoe over the good parts” Tracy clasped her hands together on her lap.

Holly outlined the sequence events. Ending things with Charlotte and eventually chasing Gail down at the station, the fierce kiss in the interrogation ante-room and the mythical weekend of make-up sex.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you” Tracy said clapping her hands. “To tell you the truth, neither of you seemed very relieved after the break-up.  Usually at least one person is in a better place”.

“Ok, enough about me, how are you and Steve?” Holly asked.

“Well, we are or are about to be on a break I think.  In his mind I know he was trying to protect me but  I’m not comfortable with his tactics.  Besides, it’s not in my son’s best interest for his father to be in jail. It’s complicated, I kinda crossed the line too”, Nash went on to explain the parts of the story she’d left out the last time she and Holly talked.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Hi Sophie” Gail said to the youngster playing on the sofa.  It was there weekly visit.  The more time she spent with the eight year old, the more secure she felt that the two of them were supposed to be together, connected anyway.  Now that Holly was back in her life, her picture seemed complete. 

Two hours later, Gail drove towards her apartment feeling settled, more than ever maybe. She knew for sure what she wanted. The adoption was by no means a done deal and would be a lengthy process but if it worked out. Gail allowed herself visions of the three of them together, a family.  She would have her own family, one where they kept the things she liked about her childhood and replaced the things she didn’t.   She had yet to discuss this with Holly, but they had time figure it out. She’d learned from the first time through with Dr. Stewart that her need to get things resolved quickly was keeping her from having the life she truly yearned for. She would tell Holly, acknowledging that this was a big step and that they had plenty of time to talk about it. She texted Holly about taking her to dinner the following night.

Two weeks to the day after she re-laid lips on Officer Gail Peck, Holly entered her office to see a red light on the phone indicating she had a messages waiting. _Probably lab results_ , she reasoned. After logging on to her computer, she hit speakerphone and entered the code for her voicemail.  The first two messages were from the lab, blood test results for current cases. The third message left Holly frozen, staring at the phone.  The job in San Francisco. She’d gotten it.

 _Fuck it, I’m asking her to come with me,_ Holly decided in short order after calling the west coast to accept the position and her mentor Buzz. The timeline was disconcerting, she had to leave in two weeks. Fortunately, her new boss Dr. Whittaker secured a faculty housing space for her to stay for a few months while she looked for an apartment. “Nothing fancy” Whittaker had said, “about the size of a studio apartment but it’s clean, safe and furnished”. Holly hesitated, but Whittaker advised her that there were so many unique neighborhoods in San Francisco, she would want to take time to look around, find what suited her. _No time like the present, I’ll ask her tonight._

By 2pm Gail texted Holly to cancel dinner.  First shift was working a double to cover for Division 15 officers needed at the site of  the car bomb, fire and evacuation.

At 11pm, finally off and heading into the station, Gail realized she hadn’t picked her car up from the repair shop that afternoon.  _Crap!_ She was frustrated, events conspiring to prevent her from getting to Holly, telling her about Sophie and starting the next phase of their life together! Gail was proud of how she was changing and wnated Holly to see it. She took a deep breath and texted Holly the situation and she would catch a ride to her place soon. 

Holly texted back, she was on her way and dinner was waiting at home.

Relieved, Gail dropped off her paperwork from the day and headed for the locker room.  She was nervous, and not.  It was the right thing to do but for Holly it would seem sudden. Checking the mirror after changing, she was ready, excited and emotional.  It was getting harder to spend time away from the forensic pathologist who walked up into her crime scene earlier this year. _Breath, I should have clean breath_ , Gail panicked a little. _Andy always has mouthwash._ Fortunately the spitting out part had just finished when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey” Holly said. Gail could tell Holly was as happy to see her as she was to see Holly.

 _I’m in with love you_ , Gail thought when her eyes fell on the bespectacled brunette.

“Hi, thank you very much for coming to pick me up” Gail said arms reaching for her lover as she closed the distance between them, sealing the greeting with a kiss, then another. Looking into her eyes, Gail felt like she was in a real relationship now, she’d grown up.

A minute, literally a minute later, Officer Gail Peck and Dr. Holly Stewart both felt like the floor of the female officer’s locker room in Division 15 had fallen out from underneath them.

Holly was stunned, _What is this a freaking O’Henry novel?_  she said in her head. _I was worried she wasn’t ready to settle down and now she’s adopting Sophie and I’m picking up and leaving the country for a new adventure???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Golly! Where do we go from here :-(
> 
> I'm open to suggestion. Should I go totally AU and write a Part 4 of the series or wait until next season. Comments?? Ideas?? Should Golly go to San Fran? Holly change her mind and stay? What about Sophie? 
> 
> And, thanks for reading!


End file.
